Molly (Video Game)
Molly is an original character who appears in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Molly's life prior to the apocalypse. After-Apocalypse Episode 4: Around Every Corner Molly is seen in this episode, she was first seen near the start of the episode. Lee looked up at a church bell tower and saw Molly sneak past hidden on the roof, Lee shouts saying he saw someone on the roof making the bells chime. Then, groups of zombies appear because of the sound of the bells. Later on by the docks, Lee watches Molly climb down a building through a telescope. Molly walks to a news-stand and starts searching for something. Lee sneaks up on her, but she had disappeared. She appears behind Lee and a quick-time event is activated you can either get hit or block her attack and counter it knocking either you or molly to the ground. Clementine will walk up behind you or molly (depending on what happened) and prevent anything from happening. She stops, Kenny then sneaks up behind Molly with a gun raised to her head but she trips him up. Molly then explains the situation to Lee, Kenny and Clementine. After the gunshot provokes the walkers around the group tries to escape using the back alley. Clementine, Molly and Kenny make it safely to the higher ground but Lee is still trapped with walkers coming from both sides. Molly gives her ice pick to Lee so he can open the manhole and escape down the sewers. When the group decides that they will go to Crawford for medicine, fuel and battery for the boat, Molly comes with them and is pretty useful in Crawford, since she saves Lee's life. Later in the episode Lee, depending on player's choice, can watch a tape and discover that Molly is from Crawford. She was having sex with Dr. Logan to obtain medicine for her diabetic sister, Hilda. Logan ends the deal in fear of being caught. After her sister is taken away, Molly flees Crawford. Even though Molly is always saying that she should be on the boat because she saved Kenny and Lee's lives, she decides not to go with the group, claiming she's "better off by herself" and says goodbye to Lee, telling him to take care of Clementine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Molly has killed: *Charles (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Season 1 Trivia *Molly was originally part of Crawford's "elite group" until she left due to their twisted methods. *Molly named her weapon "Hilda", and displays affection and seems to care for the weapon like it is a person. **Molly is one of three characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille", and Danny St. John with "Charlotte". ***It is very possible that Hilda was the name of her sister, but this has yet to be confirmed. *Molly refers to the Zombies as "geeks", a name used by some characters in the TV series. *You can kill Molly, if you shoot her instead of a walker, when zombies get through the door that Ben opened. When you hit her, she fights for some time, but then gets surrounded by walkers and other survivors run to the armory without her. When the group first enters Crawford, there is a possible hint that Molly was there already. A second climbing pick of the same variety (typically found in pairs) is seen lodged in a wall.